inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
The Bright Lights
The Bright Lights are one of the two opposing teams in Inanimate Insanity II, formed in Breaking The Ice. So far they have lost four challenges, with Tissues, Cherries, Yin-Yang, and Apple being the only eliminated contestants so far. Lightbulb came up with the name after Marshmallow refused to allow her to call the team "Team Epic" again, and became the team captain, once again. The teams were formed upon how good their performance in the challenge was. The members of the team are Apple, Cherries, Fan, Lightbulb, Marshmallow, Paintbrush, Test Tube, Tissues and Yin-Yang. Lightbulb's team has less members due to the fact the number of contestants were odd, although the teams would be equal if Cherries were counted as two contestants. In the challenge of episode 8 MePad was temporarily in the Bright Lights. Members Bright Lightbulb.png|Lightbulb|link=Lightbulb Genderless Paintbrush.png|Paintbrush|link=Paintbrush Sweet Marshmallow.png|Marshmallow|link=Marshmallow TestTubePro.png|Test Tube|link=Test Tube Bloggy Fan.png|Fan|link=Fan MePad.png|MePad (Theft and Battery only)|link=MePad Eliminated Contestants TeeSHAWZ.png|Tissues|link=Tissues Adventurous Cherries.png|Cherries|link=Cherries Good but Evil Yin-Yang.png|Yin-Yang|link=Yin-Yang Amazing Apple.png|Apple|link=Apple Coverage During the first challenge, a dodge-ball competition, they started off well. The other team kept hitting their own members, and when Baseball told them to stop, Lightbulb said, "Nanana, carry on. We don't mind." When Baseball replied angrily and threw a ball, Lightbulb caught it. Nickel's ball was caught by Paintbrush, and Suitcase's ball was caught by Test Tube. Then Soap threw a ball, and it hit Apple, followed by Marshmallow's "Nice shot!" and threw the ball back and it hit Soap. Then, Marshmallow and Fan were hit when Fan was trying to ask Marshmallow a question. In the end, when it was just Microphone and all The Bright Lights (excluding Apple, Marshmallow and Fan). Microphone got everyone out using her loud voice. This put all the Bright Lights up for elimination. At their first elimination, Tissues was eliminated. Because Marshmallow was on Mars, they had to save her. Paintbrush made a hypothesis that Test Tube could build the rocket easily. He/she took tools from the Grand Slams and gave them to Test Tube. Their rescue team was Fan, Yin-Yang, and Apple. Because the Grand Slams beat them to Mars and rescued Marshmallow, the Bright Lights found an egg that they thought Marshmallow turned into. They returned to Earth while Fan had the egg, only to find out that their team was up for elimination again. Before the second elimination, Test Tube split Yin-Yang in two beings: Yin, the nice white half, and Yang, the evil and mean dark half. Cherries was eliminated at 974 votes, which was near a thousand. During the triathalon, Test Tube did the swimming. She listed some potential germs found in water, scaring Soap. During the biking part, Yang rode the bike, and threw Yin at Knife to get ahead. Then, during the Running, Fan used Microphone's loud voice to gain speed and reach the end in time, finally winning a challenge. At the team's fourth challenge, Lightbulb first tried to have their dispenser make them a Pizza. When that failed, she pitched the idea of a Cookie Pizza. However, the rest of the team rejected the notion, and started making a normal cheese pizza. Lightbulb went ahead with her idea anyway. This turned out to be a game-winning notion, as shortly therafter, Yin-Yang ate the team's uncooked pizza. The cookie pizza won the challenge with a score of 49 out of 40. Gallery This other image I couldn't get into the lightbulb page.jpg|Lightbulb Tissues OJ Condishawn.png|Tissues RAGE!.png|Marshmallow, Apple, Paintbrush, Test Tube Marshy-0.png|Marshmallow thinks they're aliens Masks.png|Masks made by cherries Laughing Picture.PNG|The members from the two teams laugh at Knife's doll picture Punch!.png|The three eliminated Bright lights go to Hotel OJ and also the two grand slams members Test Tube weird.png|Test Tube's weird face in episode 7 Steve Cobs Innovating.png|Paintbrush, a member of the bright lights looks at the innovating steve cobs. The meeple watch PaintyBattery.png|The bright lights get the MePhone4 battery! Yin-Yang Laugh.png|Yin-Yang is happy Lightbulb Bright Lights.png|The bright lights in the balloon! Trivia * As of right now, Team Grand Slams and this team are tied for wins and losses. But, due to a pattern made by Fan, it is unknown if the Grand Slams will again be the superior team. * In the last couple of episodes of Season II, Team Bright Lights has become the inferior team. It is unknown if they'll become the inferior, or superior. * In WoopDooCrafter's, "Insanimate Inanimy," The Bright Lights are referred to as Team Ep-NO, but all of them died in episode 8, Beft and Thattery. * This team had and has no armless characters Cheer.png Category:Teams Category:Team Bright Lights Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Season 2 Category:Good and Evil Category:Team Epic